In the field of electrical engineering, various plug-in connectors having latching systems are known. Plug-in connectors of this kind can be inserted into a base strip and can be latched to the base strip by an additional fixture, for example by a latching tab that can be placed or stuck thereon. The latching force of a latching tab of this kind can be varied by modifying the length and pitch of the pressure tab. However, a disadvantage of this is that the latching tab is not directly connected to the housing of the plug-in connector and an additional working step is therefore required to latch the plug-in connector to the base strip.
Furthermore, plug-in connectors are known in which the latching tab is arranged integrally on the housing. However, a problem with plug-in connectors of this kind is that the latching tab can be deformed during the injection moulding production process of the plug-in connector, and therefore the latching tab cannot exert the corresponding latching force that is required for latching to the base strip.